


God is Dead

by aretherenousernamesleft



Series: Colonel Edward Elric, the Joker Alchemist [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Everything else is kinda the same, Gen, Ishbal | Ishval, Older Edward Elric, ed was in ishbal, reverse au, roy is a major who works in his team now, roy wasnt in ishbal, younger roy mustang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretherenousernamesleft/pseuds/aretherenousernamesleft
Summary: Gos is Dead represents the absolute lack of certainties in this world. Roy thought he knew things, but working with Colonel Edward Elric, the Hero of Ishbal and Alchemist of the People, showed him he knew nothing





	God is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I havent written anything in like, four years, so lets see how this goes.  
> Ed is 17, Roy is 24ish

When Roy Mustang got the letter telling him he had passed the state certification exam, effectivelly branding him as a state alchemist, he thought that was the best day of his life. When he foud out he would be working under Edward Elric, the joker alchemist, the day got even better.

The first thing he did was call Huges.

The second thing was investigate more about his new commanding officer.

Edward Elric was, in many's opinion, the best alchemist to ever live. In even more peoples opinion, he was the only decent man who served in Ishbal.

In Roy's opinion, his ability to use almost any type of alchemy was fearsome and amazing.

He got his certification at twelve, the youngest officer ever, and was drafted to Ishbal less than a year later. He served there until the end of the war two years later, never taking a day off.

Afterwards, he travelled the country, amassing a team of the smartest investigators in the whole country.

During the three years he was travelling, he became known as the People's Alchemist, the nicest and most helful man, never turning away someone who needed him, no matter what. Even the Ishbalans recieved help if they asked for it.

The only odd thing was his apparent hate for the military itself. He refused to wear a uniform, and ignored the laws when he wanted to.

The man was a genius, and being on his team was the dream of many alchemists.

And yet, the team had no alchemists besides Elric himself.

Until now.

His first day couldnt come sooner. He was going to be in the _elric division._ the _ELRIC DIVISION._ He couldnt sleep. He was equal parts exited and scared. It was probably going to be incredibly tough. The thought of the politics involved was enough to make him shake in his military grade boots.

The man itself was probably ridiculously exigent. You couldnt be lax and the best at the same time.

Oh how wrong he was.

"Excuse me, do you know where Col. Elrics office is?"

The guard roy was asking gave a tired sigh "If youre a fanboy, scram"

"Actually... im the new member of the team?" It ended as more of a question

"Oh, you must be the flame alchemist!" The guys attitude dis a 180 "Ed's office is to the left, door 103, you cant miss it"

He was right. The first thing that stuck out was the noise. There were yells coming from the office, a change from the quiet ones he had passed on his way.

Yhe second thing that stuck out was the chair that flew out the door, crashing into the wall.

"I TOLD YOU, DONT CALL ME SHORT!"

Roy gulped and entered the room. A short blond man was stomping around, while everyone else looked unamused.

"Excuse me?" He asked 

The blond stopped. He didnt have a uniform. Was he a civilian consult or something?

"Yeah?"

"I'm Roy Mustang? I was supposed to meet Colonel Elric here at 800 hours?"

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

"Telling you?"The blond rose an eyebrow"Telling you. I'm telling you"

The guy turned around. "Okay then. I'm Edward Elric, if you call me sir or coloner or other fanct shit, I will punch you. Call me Ed. these are Hawkeye" he pointed to a familiar looking woman, but he couldnt place from where "Fuery, Falman, Havoc and Breda" he nodded to each man in turn "the dog is Black Hayate, he's Hawkeye's. Don't worry, he doesn't bite"

There they were, the Elric division, in all of their glory. And they were... very messy.

Papers covered every surface available, from the walls to the one, very big, table. Some of them had alchemical arrays, some of them grainy pictures that seemed to be taken at night, and some of them just scribbles.

"So, this is the office, you can sit wherever. We used to have individual desks, but we joined the together all the time anyway, so we just changed them. This is the lab" he opened a piece of the wall that seemed to be a hidden door "It's like this because of safety purposes. Don't worry if explosions come out of it. You're free to use it. And, that's it. Welcome, I guess"

And without further ado, he left

Incredulous, Roy turned to the rest of the group.

"Don't worry about the boss, he's always like this with strangers. I'm sure he'll warm up to you" Fuery tried to cheer him up

"Yeah, Ed's really nice underneath his assholery" this was Havoc

"You call your commanding officer by his first name?"

Havoc shrugged "He's telling the truth when he says he'll punch you if you don't. He gets really weird with formal military stuff"

Roy sat in an empty chair "So the rumours are true then? He really hates the military?"

They all grimaced, but Hawkeye answered "It's not that hard, the military did send him to Ishbal when he was only twelve"

"Why doesn't he quit then?"

"Who knows." Breda shruggged before perking up "Maybe he wants to get close enough to the Furer to kill him!"

Hawkeye frowned " Don't even joke about that"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just the prologue, the actual chapters will be much longer and better, dont worry


End file.
